The present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Conventionally, there is known an image reading device capable of performing double-sided reading job in which both sides of a document can be read alternately in a single read position by turning over the document.
When this image reading device capable of performing the double-sided reading job receives an instruction to perform the double-sided reading job, it first transports the document set on a document setting tray to a read position, and hence one side of the document (facing upward when the document is set) is read in the read position. After this, the document whose one side has been read is turned over, and the turned-over document (document whose one side is read) is transported back to a position on an upstream side of the read position in the document transport direction. Then, the turned-over document (document whose one side is read) is transported to the read position again. In this case, because the document has been turned over, the opposite side to the one side of the document can be read in the read position. Then, after reading both sides of the document, the document whose both sides have been read is discharged onto a document discharge tray.
For instance, when a plurality of sheets of the document are set on the document setting tray and an instruction to perform the double-sided reading job is issued, the plurality of sheets of the document are transported one by one to be read sequentially. In this case, when the turned-over sheet of the document (whose both sides are read) is discharged as it is onto the document discharge tray, the one side of the sheet of the document (the side facing upward when the document is set) faces upward (in the same manner as when the document is set), and in this state the sheets of the document are stacked on the document discharge tray in order from the first read sheet of the document (uppermost sheet of the document when the document is set). Therefore, pages of the plurality of sheets of the document stacked on the document discharge tray are not in order. Therefore, when the user wants to sort the plurality of sheets of the document discharged onto the document discharge tray in correct order, the user must manually sort the plurality of sheets of the document though it is tiresome, and usability is not good.
Therefore, it may be considered to configure to turn over the sheet of the document again after reading both sides before discharging the sheet of the document onto the document discharge tray. However, with this structure, because the additional operation of turning over the sheet of the document is necessary, time from start to finish of the double-sided reading job is increased. Therefore, usability is degraded for user who wants to promptly finish the double-sided reading job.